Distract the Cons from the space launch!
Back to 2009 Logs Murusa Soundwave Optimus Prime Starscream Metro-X Skystalker Grimlock Protofire Shark Bundle Tracks The Acid Buttes. Why anyone wants them, who knows? But today, something is going down. Big. The Autobots have been summoned here by Optimus Prime. Why, he has not said. But he has summoned his mighty warriors to travel with him, dust raising behind them as the convoy plods on towards the Buttes. The Crys Guard meanwhile have gathered, not far away themselves. Led by Protofire and Metro-X, they hike along now, their target not far away at all... Their Target being the Decepticons. Tipped off by Soundwave, the Communications master himself is there, as well as a few other powerful Decepticons. Murusa transmits, "Murusa here, Apollo is a go. Repeat we are a go. Checklist commencing." Soundwave has intercepted Optimus's messages to the troops and knows that they are inbound, he figures that all available resources will be required and so he ejects Ravage and Laserbeak. "Ravage, Laserbeak Eject. Operation: Protection. All units be prepared. I have incoming units identified as both Autobot and Crysguard signatures" Murusa transmits, "Astronauts all have reported in. All cargo secure. Defensive systems alert and ready." Murusa transmits, "Contact with tower confirmed. All ground personnel please clear the launching area if you haven't already." From the south, following Soundwave come four of the lesser known Decepticons, moving quickly over the terrain, flying in their robot modes. Starscream stands there, arms folded across his chest. "I am prepared," he says. Protofire stalks along with his Crystal Guard, Metro-X at his side "They are just over the hill now." he notes quietly to the neutral companion. His spear in one hand, pistol in the other he states "This is it. Is all ready?" Murusa transmits, "Launching area is clear. Proceeding with startup checklist. Radio silence until we get through it all." Metro-X looks to Protofire when he speaks, nodding while the rocket launchers on his shoulders begin to click, munitions being hot loaded. "All is ready as I can tell, sir." forearm panel flipping open as well on his right arm, tri-barrel blaster locking into place. His shield is mounted to his left arm, and held at his side, ready to be brought up and ducked behind at a moment's notice. Something shiny far up in the sky seems to be moving at high speeds.. it looks to either be a shooting star, however as it breaks through onto Cybertron's atmosphere it streaks on through the skies. The gleaming star comes into view and its not a star at all. In fact its a Decepticon.. Skystalker mutters grumpily as he's been called out of his position in space. The rather average looking Decepticon 'seeker' moves to Soundwave's side, "What’s the situation here?" he pulls out his double laser cannons and makes a systems analysis of his onboard missile payload, He raises his rifle, "Just tell me who you want slagged!" he cackles manically. Tracks has followed the guard here to the bluffs. He takes a position where he can watch from relative safety. He scans the horizon for Decepticons, rifle at the ready. Though the Autobots may not all know why they're here, it was made clear on their way to the area that there was going to be /some/ sort of confrontation - and now, with their leader Optimus Prime up on one of the metal formations, scouring the area, the sight of him readying his blaster may be just as informative as anything else. He looks down at his assembled mechs. "Firesong, aerial reconnaissance. Shark - ground. Don't go too far, just get us an idea of what's in the area. The rest of you, keep your weapons ready." Grimlock rumbles along towards Optimus Prime, multiple engines bellowing, giant tank-like treads chewing up the ground and leaving twin trails of broken earth behind, triple-barrel smokestacks chugging out flame and smoke. His position towards the rear comes not from a sense of cooperation with other Autobots, not out of an understanding of his role and the position he's best suited for, not even out of respect for his leader - it's out of (lack of) speed. Even running at full speed, he just couldn't manage to pull to the front of the Autobot party. "Hope me not too late," he grumbles. Flying over the area, the seeker form of Firesong, the Ex-Decepticon can be seen. The Tetra jet is silent, as he flies into battle, he has seen enough fights to know that bravado has no effect on the outcome of a fight, nor will he attempt the Decepticon trick of 'getting into your opponents head'. He has seen it fail, so, silently, he flies towards battle, the weapons systems on his wings powered up, and his sensors at full. He begins to sweep the area, looking for Decepticon foes, at Prime's reconnaissance order. Shark converges upon the area that Prime called him into, his armor covered with the usual patrol grime. He wonders why they are going out to the buttes, but he figures it'll be revealed eventually as they close in to the area. Scanners keeping alert to what is out there since he is well aware this is Con territory. He transforms, rifle on his upper left arm swiveling a few moments as his weapons systems come online. Then his pistol is summoned up from subspace and magnetized to his right hip. He signals he received his orders with a gesture, then he is on the move, utilizing anything he can to keep out of sight. Soundwave says, "I have identified Protofire, and Metro-X for the Crysguard as well as various other members of their forces. For the Autobots I have identified Optimus Prime, Firesong, and Grimlock. Prepare all defenses for all out attack." Laserbeak begins to circle higher and higher as he scans the area and Ravage slowly pads back and forth his tail moving sinuously and he is growling softly "Unit Skystalker my CPU has triggered the best response to your question to be: 'If they don't have a Decepticon Sigil, Kill it' at a 99% probability" Murusa transmits, "Checklist completed. Beginning engine warm up now." Starscream sees the incoming and gets his null rays ready. Rising into the air, he gets himself into position to take pot shots. Then he opens fire. Aiming primarily at Metro-X. Combat: Starscream attacks Metro-X with Null ray - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Metro-X's Armor buckles but remains functional. Skystalker looks at Soundwave, "Shark..? What the frick is a Shark? Oh well.. I hope its high ranked!" the little Decepticon launches into the air to get a better look at everyone. He takes aim at the robot that’s next to Optimus.. once his sights are locked onto Shark he squeezes the trigger and tries to blasts the fishiebot into sushi. Once a multitude of laser blasts have been fired he floats back down to Soundwave's side and waits for the Autobots heroic charge. Combat: Skystalker attacks Shark with Rain of laser blasts. - (Pistol) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 15 Hull: 5 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 86% EP: 99% FP: 0% HP: 97% Grimlock walks around structure Optimus is standing on, opening and closing his giant fists, then stomps directly at a cluster of Decepticons who are making the mistake of remaining on the ground - namely Whammer, Rombotrox and Deltatrak. Grimlock shows no hesitation at taking on three opponents at once. If anything, he seems eager. His stomping gait turns into a jog, then suddenly an all-out sprint. Spreading his arms at the last second, he barrels into the small cluster in a flying clothesline, trying to catch both Whammer and Deltatrak across the chests! Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Grimlock attacks Whammer with melee Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Whammer's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Grimlock attacks Deltatrak with melee Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Deltatrak's Armor buckles but remains functional. "Charge!" Calls Protofire as he leaps into action. Appearing at the hillside, his form glows golden, before shimmering and going Jet Black. His pistol coming about, he takes aim at Soundwave himself as the Crys Guard charge over the top, firing their golden beams towards the Decepticons below "Attack! Metro-X, watch your back!" he coaches, seeing the mech be struck. Combat: Protofire attacks Soundwave with pistol Level: 2 and MISSES! Metro-X grunts as he is stricken with the null ray, and looks up, spotting Starscream, leaping backwards... and then into the air, taking a rather unexpected form. And once he is shifted, the three heads of his new mode lock onto the Decepticon seeker, tracking movements as the rocket launchers on his back fire. Murusa transmits, "Tower, initiate the shield. Launch countdown set for five parsecs, now." Combat: Metro-X attacks Starscream with ballistics Level: 1 and HITS! Shark moves around as quietly and sneakily as he can. His scanners are buzzing with warnings already, detecting the movements of Cons. He hunkers down, unmagetizes his pistol, lying in wait until the order is given or some unalert Con stumbles upon him. But for this mech, it seems his gaze is lifted up into the sky, right at Skystalker. The hue of his optics greener than normal just give him away. The incoming rain of lasers do find him, making him cuss something about the nature of the Cons creation as they strike him. So much for being undercover. He pops out just enough to level his rifle at Skystalker, "I'm a Shark." flashing that sharp, pointy toothed grin and firing his shot. Combat: Shark attacks Skystalker with Sushi shocker - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Skystalker's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shark transmits, "Engaging the enemy, sir. I count at least five Cons on my scanners." Grimlock transmits, "About to be three less." Tracks cocks his rifle and moves along the guard. He sets his sights on a lone Decepticon, he fires shots at Flipshot. Charging in to give the Decepticon little room to maneuver around him. Combat: Tracks attacks Flipshot with rifle Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Flipshot's Armor buckles but remains functional. As the shots start firing, Grimlock's question is answered - the party's just starting. Optimus Prime grips his gun, glancing briefly at his mechs before raising his weapon. "Autobots - ROLL OUT!" With that as their war cry, the assembled forces move forwards, ready and willing to engage the Decepticons. Optimus leads them, battle systems processing details in nanoseconds - and leading his gaze to rest on an infamous blue form. His blaster is raised, aimed, and fired. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Soundwave with rifle Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Soundwave's Armor buckles but remains functional. Soundwave takes the shot in the shoulder, paint bubbling from the shot but little getting through the armor plate, however Laserbeak see's the master hit and fires lasers, and Ravage growls and runs forward at prime, Soundwave himself says nothing but his shoulder cannon flashes towards the Bot leader Combat: Soundwave attacks Optimus Prime with Battery blast (stoopid rule bout no funny attack names) - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Whammer and Deltatrak look up, optics going wide at the sight of Grimlock on the war path, both opening their mouths to call out just as they are slammed into, bouncing along the ground, trying to get their bearings before attempting fire on the massive mech. Flipshot though finds himself knocked out of the air by the attack of Tracks, stopping short of the ground and making his own hopeful movement at returning fire. Combat: Whammer attacks Grimlock with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Grimlock's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Flipshot attacks Tracks with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! Combat: Deltatrak attacks Grimlock with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Grimlock's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream gahs and charges at Metro-X. "Take that, you miserable excuse for a mechanism!" he shouts, attempting to punch the other mech down. Combat: Starscream attacks Metro-X with Punch - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Metro-X's Armor buckles but remains functional. Murusa transmits, "Rocket thrusters are primed. Scanners show all clear. Launch countdown is now four parsecs." Skystalker gets blasted in the chest when he's not looking and goes flipping backwards where he manages to transform and the reversed star fighter goes to a dead float and slides two panel s on its hull backwards, "Really? Well then.. chew on these Autobot scrap!!" several missiles launch out from the opening in the star fighter’s back. The small missiles flood the entire area filling it with smoke and its then that they begin to rain down on the Shark. Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Skystalker attacks Shark with Swarm missiles - (Missile) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 32 Hull: 11 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 55% EP: 92% FP: 0% HP: 91% Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Skystalker attacks Shark with Swarm missiles - (Missile) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 9 Hull: 27 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 47% EP: 92% FP: 0% HP: 77% "Keep at it! For Crystal City! Let the light SHINE!" Calls Protofire, their own battle cry filling the air. He leaps down the slope, reaching the Decepticons quickly as he slows then, dropping to a knee to fire at Ravage "Push them back! Take back that which was taken from us!" Combat: Protofire attacks Ravage with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Ravage's Armor buckles but remains functional. Tracks dodges, rolling clear of the shot as he continues to charge at the Decepticon. If he wanted to he could take to the air, but with so few obstacles for him to fly around, he'd be outclassed by the jets. He settles for bringing his rifle up for another round. Combat: Tracks attacks Flipshot with rifle Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Flipshot's Armor buckles but remains functional. Grimlock twists slightly to avoid the brunt of Deltatrak's return fire, then flings up an arm to protect his optics from Whammer's pistol. Shots singe into his forearm and shoulders, only to reveal still more armor underneath. While weathering their fire, the burly Autobot reaches over a shoulder and unclips his crude, slab like sword. At the first lull in incoming fire, Grimlock charges forward and slashes savagely at Deltatrak's midsection. Metro-X takes the punch in his left head, that one narrowing its optics and shaking off the injury. The other two heads lock back onto Starscream, energy systems powering up and they begin to glow deep ochre for a few moments whilst his wings adjust, lifting him higher into the air and then a quartet of energy beams lance out, aimed to cut across the Ace of The Air's torso. Combat: Grimlock attacks Deltatrak with melee Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Deltatrak's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Metro-X attacks Starscream with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Metro-X attacks Starscream with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! Shark lets the rifle recharge as his grip tightens on his pistol. He rolls out of the spot where he had been hunkered down, ending up flat out in the open. No comment about how he just tagged Skystalker comes out of the mech, just another flashing of that toothy grin at him, almost like he is mocking the other mech. Unfortunately that backfires on him as he's struck not once, but twice by missile attacks. "Gives me indigestion." quips Shark, sounding pained. Yet taking aim at one of those panels in hopes he can disable one of the missile areas or at least make the Con hurt somewhat. Either would be fine by him! Combat: Shark attacks Skystalker with Finsoup fiasco - (Pistol) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Skystalker's Armor buckles but remains functional. The Prime avoids the incoming cat-Cassette by ducking, but not the blast by its owner; he takes it in arm, but only a grunt escapes him to suggest that he's pained by the hit. It doesn't affect his grip on the blaster, though by now his bull rush has carried him close enough to where blasters and cannons hardly matter - especially when one is attempting a full-body tackle. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Soundwave with Aren't you glad to see me!? - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Soundwave's Armor buckles but remains functional. Soundwave gets tackled I guess, knocked to the ground and all. He still says nothing and the only show of damage is a slight scratch n his paint. However his weapon systems are fully functional, his hands are held at his side and his shoulder cannon is all he has left, he wants to make sure he can push Prime back and so it flashes twice Flipshot takes the shot in the shoulder, body twisting at the waist. Stumbling slightly in his flight and he comes back at Tracks, optics narrowed. Not bothering to attempt to trade words, he transforms quickly in air, unloading a munitions barrage at his assailant. Deltatrak and Whammer continue their work against the might of Grimlock, surprised when he continues his melee assault, one drawing an energy blade, and the other using his mighty fists in a attempt to pummel Grimlock... or at least slow the big bugger down. Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Soundwave attacks Optimus Prime with Wall of sound - (Element) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Soundwave attacks Optimus Prime with Wall of sound - (Element) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. "Not good enough," Starscream retorts at Metro-X, dodging the blasts and aiming a small pistol at his opponent. "Why don't you just give up? You can't win!" Combat: Starscream attacks Metro-X with Pistol - (pistol) Level: 2 and MISSES! Combat: Flipshot attacks Tracks with missile Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Whammer attacks Grimlock with melee Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Grimlock's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Deltatrak attacks Grimlock with unarmed Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Grimlock's Armor buckles but remains functional. Ravage gets blasted away from his intended target and growls as he turns to face Protofire, launching a missile off his left flank Skystalker simply keeps his sights targeted on Shark, As one of his missile ports is slightly damaged it gets closed, "Oh.. frisky.. I like it when my victims squirm!" he says and zooms towards Shark at high speeds and banks up hard just barely avoiding a collision.. as the star fight flies up a lower hatch opens to drop several napalm laced cluster bombs on top of the fishie Autobot, "Fish on the barbie!!" he screams and cackles! Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Skystalker attacks Shark with Cluster bombs - (Missile) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 32 Hull: 10 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 16% EP: 90% FP: 0% HP: 72% Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Skystalker attacks Shark with Cluster bombs - (Missile) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 17 Hull: 21 Combat: Shark's Armor shatters and is no longer working. Combat Stats: AP: 0% EP: 90% FP: 0% HP: 61% Combat: Ravage attacks Protofire with Doggy doo - (Missile) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Protofire's Armor buckles but remains functional. Protofire is struck by the missile, and it slams into his armor - fine fissures appearing as the blackness fades in places, his original coloration showing through. Hissing, he whirls his spear around him before lunging after the cat now. A nod is given to Optimus Prime, ending up almost beside the Autobot commander as the spear slices the air towards Ravage. Energy Skin: Protofire turns their Energy Skin on. They are now able to soak Energon from attacks. Combat: Protofire attacks Ravage with melee Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Ravage's Armor buckles but remains functional. Metro-X twists his body into a sort of barrel roll, swiveling his wings back to reduce air resistance and soars over, and around, Starscream. "Because giving in to the likes of you is only an admission that this planet is without hope." snarling and coming back around, attempting to bite into the Seeker with all three of his form's mouths. Combat: Metro-X attacks Starscream with unarmed Level: 3 and MISSES! Tracks takes the full brunt of the missile attack. He cries out as he flies backwards, landing in a stunned heap on the ground. He groans, forcing himself back to his feet, arming his own missiles for retaliation. The mech wants to use fireworks, fine, let's play with fireworks. Combat: Tracks attacks Flipshot with missile Level: 3 and MISSES! Announcement: Discordia shouts, "Suddenly, there is a sound that roars to life that comes from Crystal City! It starts out low at first, then steadily climbs into a louder cacophony. That sound soon reveals what it is coming from as a modified omega rocket lifts just beyond the fringe of the city. The immense light from the engines glow white hot, spewing forth their power as they scream out their claim to the sky. Higher this rocket goes, spinning slowly on its axis. Going beyond the reach of the highest city building, then further as it enters the upper atmosphere. There's a burst of power from the engines as they kick into another gear to break free of any gravity Cybertron has to offer." Sonic waves - especially up close - don't exactly tickle. Optimus Prime rears back, optics darkening as he forces himself to recover from the pain and disorientation. Thankfully, the former isn't as bad as the latter - and he's a sturdy mech. It's only a matter of moments before he reaches for Soundwave's cannon, making to grasp it by the end and crush. Let's see you try to fire through that, huh? One might notice his optics flashing in what could be a satisfied expression as the loud roar sweeps over the area. Mission accomplished. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Soundwave with Metal go crunch. - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Soundwave's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shark shuts down the pain receptors in his damaged area as he gets that rifle focused on Skystalker, allowing the pistol to charge up in his hand. The Con has his full attention now, even as his scanners buzz in the locations of everyone fighting. Now he's hurt further, and as biting mad as the creature he was named after. If that Con was within biting range, you know he'd be in trouble. "Who's squirming, you ugly slag." the mech spits, firing off a round. Then something catches his attention, "Woah." Combat: Shark attacks Skystalker with Rifle rumba - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Skystalker's Armor buckles but remains functional. "Oh you are quite mistaken," Starscream retorts, "We ARE this planet's only hope! We Decetticons are the future of Cybertron and the sooner you see that, the better! So then it looks like I must knock some sense into you." He sighs heavily and tries to do just that. With his fist. Combat: Starscream attacks Metro-X with Knock some sense into ya! - (unarmed) Level: 2 and MISSES! Soundwave has been studying metallurgy, and Cybertronian weapon systems and schematics since his creation date, and he has taken excruciating care in the construction of his weapons as well. The barrel on his shoulder cannon does indeed crinkle slightly, but that does not impede its lethality. Prime's attention however is diverted to the shoulder cannon and that allows Soundwave to use his hand pistol, and a quick burst at point blank range will undoubtedly miss.... Flipshot twists and kicks in his afterburners when he notes Tracks getting tone on him, firing chaff and flares to get the missile off his tail, angling in on a hard sweep, moving on a strafing run now. "Give it up, pretty boy! The Decepticons control these lands!" Combat: Flipshot attacks Tracks with ballistics Level: 1 and MISSES! Combat: Soundwave attacks Optimus Prime with 1.21 gigawatts - (pistol) Level: 1 and MISSES! Announcement: Discordia shouts, "The light of the ship is visible for awhile. But as it rotates and furthers its progress into space, the sound of those engines lessen and then gone. As it passes a certain point, the light show diminishes and then too, is gone." Ravage is dealing with his own anger issues, he doesn't like big winged man attacking him a growl and a leap allows for both distended claws to aim at Protofire Skystalker is like everyone else distracted by the launch from Crystal City, "Holy frick, no one told me Those shiny crystal hugging hippies had nukes!!" then he's struck by Shark's rifle again, "Aw man.. ain't you dead yet?! Here, maybe this'll help!" he fires something, but uh.. nothing seems to happen. An invisible bubble of force stops in front of Shark's position. It just sort of floats there for a moment but then it begins to vibrate and hum as it gathers up power, until it explodes violently sending out waves of force in all directions! Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Ravage attacks Protofire with Dual claw strike - (unarmed) Level: 1 and MISSES! Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Ravage attacks Protofire with Dual claw strike - (unarmed) Level: 1 and MISSES! Combat: Skystalker attacks Shark with Sonic boom!! - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Hull: 64 Combat Stats: AP: 0% EP: 87% FP: 0% HP: 27% As the rumbling sound echoes out over the buttes, Protofire and a few others glance up. There is a brief pause in the fighting one the NPcs as optics look up towards the glowing column rising into the sky now. The Crys Guard start to cheer, waving their weaponry in victory before turning back to the battle, more vicious than ever. Protofire calls out "The day is won! Our mission a success! Now fight to beat them back in the name of our city!" The mech dodges the claws, using the shaft of his spear to keep them from his armor as a hand snaps out, arched slightly to try and crack kitty's armor. "HAaaa!" Combat: Protofire attacks Ravage with Crystalocution: shoulder shatter - (Melee) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Ravage's Armor buckles but remains functional. Metro-X cuts engines and flips backwards, narrowly avoiding Starscream's attack. He transforms again, to his robot form, and brings his right arm around, attempting to rake blaster fire across the Seeker's optics, in the hopes of blinding him. All the while sending out a radio message to Protofire, narrowly dividing his own attention. Protofire receives a private Radio transmission. Metro-X sends a private Radio transmission. Tracks rolls out of the path of fire, wincing as he feels pain in his right side, He can feel the warm trickle of fluids leaking but he's still fight worthy. He turns, aiming once again for Flipshot with his missiles. The light from the rocket catching his optics briefly. He smirks, "We all fall down..." Combat: Tracks attacks Flipshot with missile Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Flipshot's Armor buckles but remains functional. Metro-X receives a private Radio transmission. Protofire sends a private Radio transmission. Well, so much for that idea. At least Optimus sights the motion of Soundwave raising his pistol, and moves to the side to avoid it. This does take him fully off the Decepticon, but it also lets him bring up his blaster again. "Have your units to fall back," he orders, following it up with a not-quite point blank shot for emphasis. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Soundwave with So says the big gun. - (Rifle) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Soundwave's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shark is only not dead, but grinning big time as he watches that rocket go upward. But then Skystalker has to snap him rudely back to the situation at hand. The sonic hits him hard, making him lose his footing and land square on his backside and roll onto his back, in fact he just does a full blown backward somersault. Somehow though he ends up on his knees, his gun still in hand. He spits out a glob of oil from his mouth and fires off a round at Skystalker. Grimlock's huge frame seems to absorb the punches from Deltatrak, but the energy sword from Whammer makes him flinch slightly in pain. Grimlock reaches out one hand and shoves Deltatrak roughly back, then ignites the energy field on his own sword. With a half-twist, he slashes it back with all his strength, in a blurring backhand aimed to shear through Whammer's chest plate. Combat: Shark attacks Skystalker with Hug this - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Skystalker's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Grimlock attacks Whammer with That's not an energy sword...this is an energy sword - (Melee) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Whammer's Armor buckles but remains functional. Track's rebuttal is well felt by Flipshot, explosions rocking his form, sending him screaming towards the ground, transforming just before he lands, dropping onto his hands and knees. A moment is spent to get his bearings, shaking his head... and sending armor shards raining down. And then he is up again, firing blindly with one of his arm mounted blasters. Whammer takes the hit, lifting his energy blade up to block, but that only causes Grimlock's weapon to skip down and across his arm, sheering away platting. "GIMME A HAND HERE!" he tries to swing back, with Delta pulling a sort of club from subspace, attempting to do a little bashing. Combat: Flipshot attacks Tracks with rifle Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Whammer attacks Grimlock with melee Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Grimlock's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Deltatrak attacks Grimlock with unarmed Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Grimlock's Armor buckles but remains functional. Soundwave's armor takes the brunt of that blast and a lot of large scorch marks and a few holes appear through it. "It is not reasonable at this time for this unit to call for a withdrawal. We were not doing anything besides surveying this area, when I received a transmission that you were in route to this area, and it was necessary for me to call in reinforcements. We earned this area by trial-at-arms and claimed this territory under the law of conquest." Soundwave emphasizes his speech with another blast of sound Combat: Soundwave attacks Optimus Prime with Sound blaster - (Element) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Ravage hates getting poked with stick, bad man poke with stick. Stick hurt, stick go away. Missile make stick go away Combat: Ravage attacks Protofire with Stick go away - (Missile) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Protofire absorbs some of the Damage as Energon! Combat: Protofire's Armor buckles but remains functional. Skystalker gets struck from below which damages his cluster bomb exit point, "Man.. you are stubborn.. such heroic non-sense!!" he states as an odd looking weapon is revealed from just below his nosecone. The weapon takes a moment to power up and then it fires off an eerie blast of green energy rings at Shark's direction. The missile slams into the black and gold mech's chest, sending him back a step. He swipes at Ravage now with the other end of the Bad Stick now. "Bygone, pest! Return to your master!" Protofire growls Combat: Protofire attacks Ravage with Stick poke - (Melee) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Ravage's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Skystalker attacks Shark with Atom scrambler cannon! - (Pistol) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Hull: 54 Combat: Shark goes Comatose! Combat Stats: AP: 0% EP: 82% FP: 0% HP: -2% Tracks winces falling back as the shots tear into his side, he shudders, forcing himself weakly onto his knees, bringing his rifle back up to fire. His aim is shaky, but he locks onto the wounded Decepticon. He has no other option, he has to finish this fight. He shoots, "Just like toy soldiers..." Combat: Tracks attacks Flipshot with rifle Level: 2 and MISSES! Metro-X receives a private Radio transmission. Protofire sends a private Radio transmission. Optimus Prime receives a private Radio transmission. Protofire sends a private Radio transmission. Protofire receives a private Radio transmission. Optimus Prime sends a private Radio transmission. Starscream presses the attack, attempting to kick Metro-X out of the sky. "You cannot beat me!" he shouts. Combat: Starscream attacks Metro-X with Seeker curb stomp - (Unarmed) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Metro-X's Armor buckles but remains functional. "Your mechs attacked mine," Optimus responds, crossing his arms before him to try and soften the blow - the result is his forearms taking the damage rather than his chest and face. "If we have to fight our way through here to safety, then we will." Said while moving backwards - a tactical retreat, or simple relocation to where he can get a better shot? Take your pick. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Soundwave with cannon Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Soundwave's Armor shatters and is no longer working. Optimus Prime transmits, "Autobots, get ready to fall back. There's nothing more to gain here." Shark is hurting big time. Those double decker doozies of attacks have done away with any armored protection he had to his name. "So looking into force field systems slagging soon." he mutters. His rifle is useless due to so much damage, his weapons systems on the fritz. That last shot just does him in as he pitches forward and moves no more. Metro-X grunts and brings his shield around for Starscream to smash his fist against. He's a moment slow, head rolling to the side with the blow. Losing altitude and nearly striking the ground before he cuts his jets back in. "Maybe, maybe not. But I will not fail in my duty." optics narrowing again and his tri-barrel gun is brought around, aimed for the Aerial Ace's chest. Combat: Metro-X attacks Starscream with pistol Level: 3 and HITS! Skystalker watches as Shark falls and he almost wants to launch a large nuke at whatever left of the fishbot. But then he sees that Soundwave is in trouble. The large star fighter swoops down beside Soundwave, "Do you require assistance commander?" he asks as he seems to have lost sight of Starscream. Flipshot half lurches, half leaps to the side, rolling along the uneven ground, the blast from Tracks's shot grooving a path along one of his wings, drawing out a frustrated scream and then the Seeker is moving towards the other Decepticons, withdrawing before things get any worse. Grimlock turns away from his two opponents and scans the field of battle, picking out Shark's form. "Hrrn." He starts heading that way, then turns his head back to Whammer and Deltatrak. "Not bad." He grunts. "But have to finish this another time." He marches over to Shark, using his own armored bulk to shield the fallen Autobot from further attacks. Deltatrak and Whammer blink, horrified at the fact that Grimlock breaks away from them so suddenly, and casually, turning themselves and starting to head in the same direction as Flipshot at quite a clip. Soundwave gets blasted back by the force of the cannon shot, a large gaping hole in his lower chest plate, and the rest of it cracked thoroughly "We were defending our territory from uninvited units" The sound comes out tiny and staticy as most of his systems now require some form of repair. His weapons systems are down entirely, but he still turns to Skystalker "Escort these units off Decepticon territory" Protofire continues to back out. The Crys Guard fire their weapons as they back up to the ridge once more, continuing to take pot shots. Protofire was among them, and he stays his ground, glancing over to Metro-X to observe the other mech's fall back. Metro-X moves as quickly as he can when he notices the ordered fall back, keeping away from Starscream, moving towards the forms of the Crysguard. Tracks shudders as he forces himself back onto his feet. He looks up as Flipshot retreats. He releases an exhaust he hadn't realized he had been holding. He trails off, following the retreat back to the ridge, rifle still firmly clutched in his hands, in case he has to fire again. Ravage really hates stick. Stick mean, stick pokey. Ravage bite stick, hold stick, stick cannot be used to hurt. Bad stick bot, Ravage blow up whole city later. Ravage no like stick bot Combat: Ravage attacks Protofire with Bite stick - (Unarmed) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Protofire absorbs some of the Damage as Energon! Combat: Protofire's Armor buckles but remains functional. It may be the appearance of Skystalker, or it may be the sight of one of his own falling - either way, Optimus Prime moves another unit back. "I wouldn't suggest you bother. We're done, if you are." Never taking his optics off the two, he continues moving backwards, kneeling to shoulder the burden of Shark's body. "Yes sir!" the reversed wing star fighter announces before lifting up and flying towards the retreating forces, he loads whatever’s left of his missile payload and laser cannons are powered up just in case anyone wants to get frisk or stubborn and not want to leave con territory, "Move it along.." he announces and turns on his flood lights to help light the Autobots way back to Iacon. Protofire growls a little bit as he was bitten. He shakes the stick, then kicks at Ravage "Back, beast. We shall tangle another day." he states, slinging the arm of one of his Guardsmen over a shoulder before jetting off - not far off the ground, but a few feet as he started to fly backwards to the others with Metro X. Combat: Protofire attacks Ravage with *boot* - (Unarmed) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Ravage's Armor buckles but remains functional. Bundle hated fights. Hated the waiting, /knowing/ he'd be needed, but not when. Hated the mad scramble to get to a downed 'bot in time to keep them alive. But he would never dream of /not/ doing it. He just hated the necessity. He'd be a /very/ happy mech if his services were never needed. When word went out that Shark was down, he flew in, low and fast as his engines would let him, homing in on Shark's last reported position ... and grateful to the lighthouse that is Grimlock when he spots the pair. Rotors whirring madly, he hovered over them, crane lifts already lowering their scoops. Soundwave turns back as Ravage yelps from the kick and lets go of the stick. "Ravage enough, return. We have /successfully/ defended our territory. I want units to sweep this area and all other border areas for at least a megacycle. All others return to base" Grimlock waits for Optimus to carry Shark off then follows along after. Not that he has much choice, given his ground velocity. Category:Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Soundwave's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:Grimlock's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Skystalker's Logs Category:Bundle's Logs Category:Track's Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:CC Space Launch TP